Conventional cables used for data and/or power signal transmission typically include two or more groups of conductors that are electrically isolated from one another by a layer of insulation material that is extruded about one of the groups of conductors. Such extrusion requires a minimum thickness of insulation material to be extruded about the group of conductors to maintain concentricity of the conductors with respect to the insulation material for preventing the conductors from tearing through the insulation material. However, such a minimum thickness of extruded insulation material is often too large for desired cosmetic properties of the cable. Accordingly, alternative insulators for electrically isolating two or more groups of conductors within a cable are needed.